¿Qué deseas?
by Miri-san
Summary: Una pequeña versión de cosecha propia después de 2x15. A ver si así se arreglan algunos corazones rotos :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es el primer fanfic que publico, así que por favor, ser compasivos, será una breve historia de 2 capítulos. Pasa después del 2X14 pero con continuación de cosecha propia después de que mi corazón se rompira al final del 2x15.**

**P.D: Perdonad si hay algún fallo en los nombres, lo veo en inglés así que es posible que algún nombre no este bien adaptado al doblaje español. Perdonad también si hay alguna falta de ortografía, lo intenté repasar, lo juro! :P**

**Espero que os guste y los comentarios con bien recibidos! :)**

La música de tambores y cuernos resonaba por toda el poblado, junto con cánticos y risas de alegría. La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor acompañándoles en su celebración. El olor de leña quemada de las hogueras bañaba el ambiente y lo hacía completamente acogedor. Terrestres y celestes celebraban por igual, mezclados, enseñándose unos a otros. Hacía ya tres noches que su ataque a Weather Montain había sido un éxito y los cautivos había podido ser liberados. Los primeros días se dedicaron a honorar y enterrar a aquellos que habían caído en la batalla, terrestre y celestes por igual, pero esa noche, era noche de celebración, de celebrar la victoria y el estar vivos. Todos parecían estar pasándolo a lo grande, menos las dos líderes. Lexa estaba sentada junto a una hoguera, seria, vigilante, observando la felicidad del resto. De vez en cuando le daba algún que otro sorbo a la copa metálica donde había una especie de brebaje alcohólico e intercambiaba escasas palabras con Indra, sentada a su lado.  
Clarke estaba sentada en la hoguera de la otra punta, viendo a sus amigos, por fin libres, beber, bailar y reírse. Pensaba que con eso sería suficiente, que con eso recuperaría la alegría, pero en su interior aún había un vacío, una parte perdida que le hacía sentirse incompleta. El recuerdo de los labio de Lexa en los suyos de repente le asaltó la mente. Eran mucho más suaves de lo que se había imaginado, al igual el beso que Lexa le había dado, había sido suave, cálido y reconfortante aunque también pasional. En un principio Clarke se había dejado llevar por el momento, pero cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo entró en pánico y rechazó a Lexa, con un "no estoy preparada, todavía no". ¿Cómo podía estarlo si aun sentía ese vacío en su interior? ¿Estaba ese vacío provocado por la ausencia de Finn? Clarke suspiró, el recuerdo de Finn y el beso con Lexa la atormentaban, su mente estaba nublada y no conseguía ver con claridad.  
Lo que sí había notado es que desde el beso, Lexa la había estado evitando y eso a Clarke también le dolía, le importaba la comandante, no, no solo la Comandante, sino también Lexa, la chica de ojos verdes, ojos que solo esporádicamente y por un segundo mostraban que también sentía, también sufría. Clarke se había dado cuenta en más de una ocasión y se lo había reprochado a la cara hacía tres días, justo antes de que la guerrera confiase en ella y le mostrase vulnerabilidad enseñándole sus verdaderos sentimientos. Desde entonces, lo único que Clarke había vuelto a ver en ellos era frialdad y control. Cuando volvió a centrar la mirada hacia donde estaba Lexa, Clarke vio que ya no estaba en su sitio, la buscó con la mirada y la vio que estaba entrando en su tienda. Sin saber porque, fue tras ella.  
Las tiendas no tenían puertas, por lo que Clarke entró de repente en la tienda de Lexa y se quedó parada al verla recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, frotrándose la sien mientras se le escapaba un suspiró. Al escuchar ruidos en la entrada, la guerrera se incorporó inmediatamente agarrando el cuchillo que tenía bajo las pieles de su cama como protección. Al ver que era Clarke, su mano se relajó, pero la mirada continuó siento de hielo. El interior de Clarke se retorció por ello.

¿Entrando en la tienda de la Comandante sin haber sido llamada...? ¿Aún no has aprendido nada sobre nuestras normas? - sus palabras eran como la hiel.  
Lo siento, no pretendía sobresaltarte - reaccionó por fin Clarke, levantando las manos.  
¿Qué quieres, Clarke, del pueblo celeste? - preguntó con el mismo tono.  
Yo... - las palabras parecían no poder salir de su boca. Eso Clarke, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, porqué la has seguido?, resonó en su cabeza. Observó durante unos segundos los verdes y duros ojos que la estaban mirando y esa dureza hizo que pasara de sentir tristeza a sentir enfado, nadie tenía derecho a mirarla así, no a ella, líder y guerrera del pueblo celeste. Su mirada se endureció.  
Llevas tres días evitándome, ignorándome. No puedes ignorar al líder del pueblo con el que tienes una alianza - terminó de decir con dureza.

La mirada de Lexa se suavizó durante unos segundos y después volvió a la de antes.

No te he estado evitando... había muchos preparativos que hacer después de la guerra... Además - le levantó de la cama y empezó a andar poco a poco hacia Clarke, se quedó a unos pasos - soy la comandante de los 12 pueblos, puedo hacer lo que quiera - sus ojos centellearon después de esa frase.

Clarke puedo ver entonces el fuego en sus ojos, un fuego que hacía días que no veía, al menos tres días. Decidió seguir provocándola.

Por mucho que tu seas la comandante, yo soy la líder del pueblo celeste. Merezco respeto. - dio también un paso hacia Lexa - No puedes tratar así a otro líder, no puedes tratarme a mi así - añadió con orgullo.

Lexa casi sonrió por la osadía de la princesa celeste. La miró durante unos largos minutos, estudiando sus facciones, su mirada orgullosa. Eran tan parecidas, demasiado. Después volvió a recordar el rechazo de Clarke después de que ella le abriese su corazón. Intentó calmarse y suspiró.

Vete - dijo finalmente.  
¿Qué?- Clarke no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
He dicho que te vayas - repitió Lexa pronunciando las palabras con furia.  
¡No! - gritó la rubia.  
¡Vete! ¡Ahora! - gritó también la comandante señalando con el dedo a la puerta.  
¡No! No hasta que me des una respuesta - se volvió a acercar a Lexa quedándose solo a centímetros de su compañera, mirando con resolución y convicción.  
Ya te he dado una respuesta - dijo girándose para intentar separar la distancia.  
No te creo - respondió Clarke agarrándola de la muñeca para impedírselo.

En ese momento algo se rompió dentro de Lexa, toda su fuerza, toda su crueldad, toda su indiferencia, volvieron a caer. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tiene que ser ella? ¿Porqué consigue tirar siempre por tierra los muros que construyo? Su expresión pasó a ser de tristeza, a punto de que algunas lágrimas asomasen por sus ojos. No, eso sí que no lo permitiré. Apartó con tacto la muñeca de su mano.

Clarke estudió la expresión de su cara, de sus ojos, todo era un conjunto de sentimientos. Pudo ver tristeza, miedo, cansancio y sobre todo vulnerabilidad. No pudo evitarlo, volvió a agarrar a Lexa y la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo rodeándola por la cintura. La comandante intentó primero librarse del cuerpo que la estaba rodeando, pero viendo que Clarke no daba muestras de soltarla, dejó de luchar, hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Clarke, y por fin rompió a llorar. Su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto, pegado al de Clarke, sentía su calor, sus manos acariciándole la espalda, las palabras de consuelo que esta pronunciaba.

Ssshh... está bien comandante... está bien Lexa, aquí estás a salvo, puedes confiar en mi.

Escuchar esas palabras, su nombre, hizo que volviera a la tierra y consiguió por fin separarse un poco del cuerpo de la rubia. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y tomo el valor suficiente para mirar a los ojos azules que la contemplaban después de la muestra de debilidad que había realizado. Se había jurado que después de lo de Coltia no lo iba a hacer nunca más, pero había fallado. Maldijo a la chica celeste por ello.

¿Qué es lo que deseas, Clarke, del pueblo celeste? - preguntó finalmente dándose por vencida y con voz derrotada.  
A tí - se escuchó decir Clarke a si misma para su sorpresa.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que era verdad, la deseaba, deseaba consolarla, secarle las lágrimas, pero también deseaba besarla, abrazarla, tocar todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de Lexa mostraron sorpresa y se quedó paralizada mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante.

Te deseo a ti, Lexa - volvió a decir al acercase al cuerpo que ahora tanto anhelaba.

Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la comandante y poco a poco redujo el espacio que todavía quedaba entre ellas. Clarke posó suavemente sus labios en los de Lexa, despacio. Al principio no obtuvo respuesta, pero a los segundos sintió como los labios de la morena respondían a los suyos.  
Lexa al principio no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, aun después de que se lo repitiera. Su mente incluso intentó luchar unos segundos cuando sintió los labios de Clarke en los suyos, el amor de debilidad, se repitió, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra algo así, para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Una corriente de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, y supo que pasara lo que pasara, había perdido su lucha contra Clarke.

Esta a su vez, al notar que por fin respondía, agarró el cuello de la otra chica para atraerla más a ella y profundizar el beso. Sintió como las manos de Lexa se posaban en su cintura y después en su espalda, agarrándola y aferrándose a ella. La pasión del beso aumento en un segundo, la lengua de Clarke acarició el labio inferior de Lexa e inmediatamente después ambas lenguas se encontraron. La comandante soltó un gemido, lo que aumento aun más el fuego que ya estaba abrasando el interior de Clarke y la condujo hacia la cama. Ambas tropezaron con la cama y Lexa quedó encima de Clarke. Continuaron besándose, desatando toda la pasión que habían contenido hasta ese momento, se tocaron y acariciaron cada rincón que pudieron. Durante un breve momento, la comandante rompió el beso, recobrando un poco de cordura.

Clarke, estás segura que... - los labios de la rubia la interrumpieron.  
¿Me deseas? - preguntó Clarke cuando volvió a romper el beso.  
Sabes que sí - respondió solemnemente la comandante. Era inútil negarlo llegadas ya a ese punto.  
Entonces... por favor... déjame tenerte... déjanos tener este momento... - la expresión en los ojos de Clarke era de ruego, pero también de pasión.

La comandante, la guerrera, la despiadada, la calculadora, la racional, cedió completamente al ruego de la rubia. Solo quedó la mujer, la que sentía, la que sufría, pero a la vez la que deseaba y anhelaba, la que seguía a los sentimientos, no a la razón. Así que una vez más Lexa se vio perdida en los labios y en el cuerpo de Clarke, respondiendo a su petición. Comenzó a desvestirla poco a poco, primero la camiseta negra y media hecha a jirones que llevaba, besando y acariciando suavemente con la punta de sus dedos cada trozo de piel que le iba descubriendo. Le besó y le mordisqueó el cuello, provocando así que pequeños gemidos salieran de los labios de Clarke, volviendo cada vez más loca a Lexa. La rubia a su vez había metido una mano bajo las ropas de la comandante y acariciaba con ansia y pasión la espalda de Lexa mientras que con la otra la aferraba con fuerza a su cuello. Finalmente, Clarke también decidió quitarle también la camiseta, acariciando y observando cada centímetro, cada cicatriz de la piel que iba descubriendo. Tan joven, y tantas batallas y guerras vividas, tanta crueldad. La rubia no pudo evitar mirarla con admiración unos segundos, y después volver a besarla, con más pasión aun que antes. Ambas se tocaron y besaron hasta embriagarse, labios, cuellos, clavículas, pechos, no quedó espacio sin explorar, hasta que Lexa por fin fue a por los pantalones de Clarke. La respiración de esta volvió a entrecortarse mientras la morena le bajaba poco a poco los pantalones y la acariciaba. Aumentó mucho más cuando sintió los dedos ágiles de la morena acariciar su entrepierna, entregando promesas de lo que estaba por venir. Se le escapó un gemido cuando noto la entrepierna de Lexa, ahora también sin pantalones, posarse sobre la suya, sintiendo su calor, su humedad, mientras volvía a capturar sus labios en un ardiente beso. Ambas estaban tomadas por la pasión que las estaba consumiendo, sus cuerpos quemaban, ardían y vibraban uno bajo el otro. Se tocaron, se probaron y se poseyeron mutuamente, una y otra vez, hasta quedar exhaustas.

El sol se filtraba levemente entre las costuras de la tienda de la comandante y el cantar de algún pájaro se escuchaba a veces de fondo. Clarke abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada por los cálidos y poderosos brazos de Lexa. El recuerdo de la noche anterior le azotó la mente, y no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en los labios. Acarició muy suavemente el brazo de la morena, asombrándose otra vez por la suavidad de la piel de esta. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se apretó más a la comandante, aun con la sonrisa en su boca. En ese momento se dio cuenta; se sentía plena, feliz. El vacío que hasta ahora había sentido, el que tantas dudas y miedo le había despertado había desaparecido. Había tenido un vacío en su interior sí, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era el vacío de no estar con la persona que de verdad la completaba, Lexa. Darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida gracias al calor y suavidad del cuerpo de la otra mujer que estaba junto a ella.  
Al poco rato Lexa se despertó notando un ligero cuerpo entre sus brazos, ondulaciones rubias inundaban su vista y no pudo evitar oler el aroma del pelo de Clarke, olía a bosque y hierva. Por un segundo sonrió, apretando con suavidad el cuerpo de Clarke un poquito más contra el suyo, rememorando. Hasta que las frases de Clarke de la noche anterior empezaron a resonar en su cabeza. Te deseo a ti. ¿Me deseas? Déjanos tener este momento. Clarke hablaba de deseo, no de amor, hablaba del momento, no del futuro. Dolor y decepción empezaron a invadir el cuerpo de la comandante. Había vuelto a ser débil, se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos que tenía hacía Clarke, y una vez lo que sentía era dolor. Se apartó con sigilo de la rubia para no despertarla, no podía enfrentarse a ella en ese momento. Buscó sus ropas y empezó a vestirse, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: el amor es debilidad, la debilidad es la derrota. Nadie, nunca más, va a conseguir derrotarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí os traigo la segunda y última parte de mi primer fic. Espero que os guste. Pido perdón por todos los errores que he visto que hay en la primera parte, esta parte he intentando corregirla mejor! Pido perdón también porque estuve más espesa escribiendo esta parte, pero bueno...

Bueno, espero que disfrutéis y los dicho, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!

Las noches de alerta y vigilancia había funcionado bien en los reflejos de Clarke, ya que cuando notó un leve movimiento enfrente de ella se despertó. Vio a Lexa de espaldas, vistiéndose.

\- ¿Lexa? Pero... ¿a donde vas? - preguntó extrañada.  
\- Aún hay muchos asuntos que atender y raciones que conseguir, ahora que tu pueblo también está aquí - respondió con voz fría sin mirarla. Se estaba terminando de colocar su armadura de guerra. - Además, aún hay alianzas con otros pueblos que hay que tratar.  
\- ¿Te... te vas? - a Clarke le costaba reaccionar.  
\- Puedes descansar lo que necesites por ahora en mi tienda, no sé cuando volveré, aunque inmediatamente pediré que instalen la tuya al lado de donde se están las de tu pueblo, así que esta noche podrás dormir ahí sin ningún problema - terminó de atarse la armadura y se encuadró, aún sin mirar a la mujer que estaba tumbada en su cama, tapada solo con las pieles.

Clarke se quedó sin palabras, mirando la recta posición de Lexa, aún estando de espaldas podía sentir la frialdad que toda ella emanaba. No entendía nada, ¿y la mujer pasional y cálida de la noche anterior? Por fin se había dejado ver, ¿porqué se había vuelto a esconder? _El amor es debilidad_, resonaron las palabras en la cabeza de Clarke. ¿Era ese el motivo? ¿Lexa al final había decidido renunciar al amor, a vivir en vez de sobrevivir para poder seguir siendo la despiadada guerrera?

\- Lexa... mírame - solicitó Clarke con esperanzas de ver al menos algo de la mujer de la noche anterior en sus ojos.

La comandante tardó unos segundos en obedecer la petición de la chica celeste, y cuando lo hizo, dos esmeraldas frías como el hielo la contemplaron.

\- Sí ese es tu deseo, así será - intentó disimular el dolor y la decepción lo máximo que puedo en esas palabras - comandante - sentenció.

La morena se giró y salió de la tienda con una rapidez excepcional.

Clarke se levantó y se vistió a toda prisa. Mientras lo hacía, oía las ordenes que iba gritando la comandante a sus hombres. Cuando salió, vio a Lexa rodeada de sus más fieles mientras les hablaba con voz dura y directa. Un par de ellos inclinaron levemente la cabeza antes de ir hacia la tienda que estaba junto a la de Lexa, la suya. Indra y Octavia, seguían ahí, escuchando a la comandante mientras la morena seguía dando indicaciones. Octavia vio por el rabillo del ojo como la líder rubia salía de la tienda de la comandante y observaba con mirada dolida como los otros dos guerreros iban desmontando su tienda, aunque inmediatamente volvió a centrar su atención a las ordenes de la comandante. Cinco guerreros aparecieron montados en caballos, los cuales llevaban bolsas donde parecía haber armas y raciones de comida para un largo viaje. El último de ellos llevaba desde su caballo el caballo de la comandante agarrándolo por las riendas. Cuando estuvo a la altura de Lexa, el guerrero inclinó la cabeza y Lexa subió en el animal con toda su majestuosidad. Durante un segundo contempló a Clarke, e inmediatamente después volteó en su caballo y los seis jinetes desaparecieron en el bosque.

Indra le dio un par de ordenes a Octavia y tambíen desapareció. La rubia quiso acercarse a su amiga, pero se quedó parada en el sitio, sin saber muy bien que hacer, gritarles a los terrestres que dejasen en paz su tienda, salir corriendo para poder llorar o preguntarle a Octavia que había pasado. La chica de las trenzas vio la incertidumbre de la líder, y al final fue ella la que se acercó.

\- ¿Has pasado la noche en la tienda de Lexa? - preguntó directamente.  
\- Buenos días a ti también Octavia - contestó irónicamente la rubia.  
\- Oh, vamos Clarke, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que desaparecisteis de la celebración - Octavia cambio el peso de un pie al otro - y sales de su tienda, poco después de que la comandante empiece a dar ordenes más agresiva que de costumbre. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotras? - cuestionó en voz baja, agarrando suavemente el brazo de Clarke.  
\- ¡Nada Octavia! ¡Absolutamente nada ¿vale?! - gritó la líder celeste con rabia. Después suspiró para calmarse cuando vio que varios terrestres se habían girado para mirarlas. - Lo siento, no quería gritarte. Salía de su tienda por que me hizo llamar, por lo que visto hacen falta provisiones.  
\- ... - La joven guerrera se la quedo mirando unos segundos, sin creerla - Sí, Lexa ha mandado una expedición para buscar raciones y salir de caza, mientras tanto ella y algunos de sus guerreros han ido a los poblados vecinos para poder tranquilizarlos y explicarles la alianza con vosotros, quiero decir nos... - se interrumpió.  
\- Está bien, tranquila - sonrió levemente Clarke, aunque sin alegría en sus ojos - Se que te sientes mas terrestre que parte de nosotros, por momentos yo también me he sentido así, pero recuerda, que pase lo que pase, tu siempre seguirás siendo parte de nuestro pueblo - se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia donde estaban las tiendas de sus amigos.

Cuando llegó al campamento del pueblo celeste, aun no había nadie despierto, estaba claro que la fiesta les había afectado mucho más a ellos que los terrestres. La líder celeste se dirigió a la tienda de Bellamy y entró como una flecha. Cogió dos vasos metálicos que había encima de una mesita y empezó a chocarlos justo encima de la cabeza del chico. Este se despertó de un salto, con la mirada desorientada. Al ver a Clarke en frente suyo, se tranquilizó.

\- Dios Clarke, me has dado un susto de muerte - dijo intentándose colocar bien el pelo de dormido.  
\- Prepara al resto, nos vamos de caza - respondió la líder tajante.  
\- ¿Qué? - se quedó atónito el moreno.  
. He dicho que vamos de caza. Sabemos como hacerlo, no somos inútiles, no vamos a dejar que los terrestres nos mantengan de por vida - se giró y desapareció de la tienda.

Bellamy tardó más de una hora en despertar al resto y hacer que estuviesen listos para la expedición. Jasper, Monty y 8 ocho más habían sido los elegidos para salir de caza.  
Clarke estaba en su recién montada tienda, agarrando un par de armas y una pistola por si la llegaban a necesitar. También se había puesto algo parecido a una coraza terrestre para protegerse mejor. Necesitaba correr por el bosque, perseguir una presa, hacerse valer, sacar la rabia, pero sobre todo necesitaba dejar de pensar en Lexa. Lexa, Lexa Lexa, era lo único que repetía su cabeza. Gritó de frustración. La comandante había tomado un decisión, era hora de seguir adelante... aunque el vacío que tenía volviese a estar ahí. Ya había vivido con él antes, podía volver a hacerlo. Aunque esta vez era diferente, ahora conocía el sabor de la comandante, de la mujer, tenía grabado en su piel las caricias y los besos de la líder terrestre, y eso para su desgracia estaba grabado a fuego. Se sentó en su cama y suspiró. Estaba claro que necesitaba una buena distracción, y sabía que la caza le ayudaría. De repente, alguien irrumpió en su tienda, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó Octavia con mirada incrédula.  
\- Nos vamos de caza - proclamó la líder celeste.  
\- Pero no hay necesidad, además, Lexa ha ordenado que os quedéis en el poblado, las alianzas aún no están consolidadas, puede ser peligroso - intentó explicar la chica de trenzas. Sus ojos llevaban pintura guerra terrestre, pero sus ojos expresaban preocupación celeste.  
\- ¡Lexa no es la comandante de mi pueblo, lo soy yo! - gritó llena de rabia la rubia - Así que aparta de mi camino - sentenció.  
\- Clarke, por favor... - le puso una mano en el hombro a la otra chica para tranquilizarla.  
\- ... - la líder suspiró y suavizó su expresión - No te preocupes, por favor - dijo más calmada - además, Bellamy vendrá con nosotros, no pasará nada.  
\- Sí vosotros vais, yo también.  
\- No puedes Octavia, Indra te necesita como su segunda, debéis proteger el poblado mientras Lexa... la comandante está ausente - el resentimiento en su tono era palpable.  
\- Clarke... - Octavia hizo ademán de acercarse, pero al final se paró, si Clarke no quería hablar, no iba a poder forzarla de ninguna manera - Está bien, pero ves con cuidado, seguro que aún quedan muchos peligros que no conocemos - se acerco a Clarke a le dio un breve abrazo.

La rubia asintió y la joven guerrera salió de la tienda. Justo después escuchó como Octavia intercambiaba unas leves palabras con alguien y acto seguido Bellamy entró en su tienda, anunciando que ya estaban preparados para partir.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, ya habían pasado dos días desde su marcha y el grupo de celestes que había partido de caza aún no había vuelto mientras que el grupo de terrestres hacía ya horas que habían regresado. La preocupación en el campamento de los chicos del cielo iba en aumento, y por consecuencia también en el campamento de los terrestres, en estos pocos días muchos de ellos habían empezado a llevarse bien y a colaborar entre ellos. Cuando el sol desapareció definitivamente entre las montañas y dio lugar a la oscura noche y sus inseparables estrellas, Octiva decidió organizar una partida de búsqueda para ir a buscar a los celestes. Mientras la chica de trenzas iba dando ordenes a un grupo de guerreros que se habían presentado voluntarios para ir a buscar a los chicos, Lexa y sus hombres llegaron al campamento. Lo primero que notó fue el movimiento y la inquietud que había en el poblado, así que inmediatamente bajó de su caballo y se acercó a Octiva.

\- ¡Heda! - la ex celeste se inclinó levemente cuando la comandante llegó a su altura.  
\- Octiva, ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué es todo este movimiento? - preguntó mirando a Octavia y después a sus hombres.  
\- ... - Octavia tragó saliva y tardó unos segundos en contestar - yo... lo siento heda, Clarke, mi hermano y algunos de los chicos partieron al poco de que te fueras a cazar... - los ojos de la comandante se clavaron intensamente en el rostro de Octavia - intenté detenerla, de verdad, pero no quiso escucharme... - aún no había terminado de decir la frase cuando Lexa ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía otra vez hacia su caballo.

En ese momento se escuchó como los arboles de alrededor se movían, fuese lo que fuese se estaba acercando cada vez más al poblado. Todo el mundo se puso en guardia esperando un ataque en cualquier momento, cuando empezaron a escucharse risas y cánticos justo antes de que el grupo apareciera entra vegetación de la entrada del poblado. Ocho de los chicos llevaban a cuesta numerosos conejos y pájaros, menos Clarke y Bellamy, ambos tenían manchas de sangre y barro en la cara y sus ropas con rajas hechas con garras, pero a parte de eso, parecían estar perfectamente. Entre los dos cargaban con una bestia que medía como tres metros de grande. Era un animal parecido a lo que Octavia había aprendido que era un tigre, pero mucho más grande y con unos larguísimos y puntiagudos colmillos saliéndole de la mandíbula interior. Al ver las expresiones serias que tenían casi todos en el poblado los chicos pararon de cantar de golpe. La comandante que seguía subida a su caballo, se quedó mirando con expresión dura a los que llevaban a la bestia, se bajó después rápidamente del caballo y se acercó a ellos.

\- Has desobedecido mis ordenes - dijo mirando fríamente a la líder.  
\- No hemos desobedecido nada - respondió Clarke de igual manera - ellos son mi pueblo, y han obedecido a quien tenían que obedecer.

Lexa se quedo mirando con furia a Clarke y apretó la mandíbula. _Pensar que he estado a punto de salir a buscarla en plena noche yo sola, sin pararme un segundo a pensar en nada más que en que estuviera bien, en protegerla, dejando a mi pueblo atrás sin importar que le pasase o que me pasara. Nunca más, me prometí que nunca más._

\- Me has desobedecido y eso es una ofensa para mi y mi pueblo... - parecía que Lexa estaba a punto de comerse a Clarke de rabia.  
\- Sentimos mucho si te hemos ofendido comandante - se interpuso Bellamy - por ese motivo acepta toda nuestra caza y a la bestia que cazó Clarke como señal de agradecimiento y disculpa, por favor - se quedó mirando unos segundos a Clarke y después le hizo señas para que dejasen el animal a los pies de la comandante. Esta se quedó mirando a la bestia brevemente.  
\- Lo cazamos los dos... - argumentó la rubia atónita por la interrupción del chico.

Lexa se los quedó mirando, primero a uno y luego al otro. Dos guerreros valientes, capaces, astutos y fuertes. Era innegable que podían hacer una gran pareja. Una ola de celos y dolor la inundó, aunque la apartó rápidamente.

\- Ofrenda aceptada - fue lo único que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su tienda.

Poco a poco el resto de personas también se fueron dispersando y volviendo a sus tiendas o tareas. Como ya era costumbre, terrestres y celestes se mezclaron y charlaron, mientras los chicos les explicaban sus hazañas y como Clarke y Bellamy habían cazado al animal. Algún que otro terrestre incluso se quedó impresionado al escuchar la historia. Rápidamente la historia se fue expandiendo por el campamento, y en nada, todos sabían como los dos valientes guerreros celestes había derrotado a la bestia. Indra incluso se la acabó contando a su comandante. Al poco rato, la comandando hizo que Indra llamase a Octavia. Una vez allí, esta le cuestionó largamente sobre su historia y la de su hermano. Lo único que llegó a decir después del interrogatorio es que ella y su hermano eran buenos guerreros, después la despachó, no sin antes pedirle que hiciese llamar a Clarke.

\- Me has hecho llamar, comandante - dijo en tono burlón Clarke cuando entró una vez más sin llamar a la tienda de Lexa. Esta estaba sentada en su cama, y se levantó rápidamente. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos.  
\- Tienes suerte de que tu guerrero sea listo e ingenioso - casi sonaba a amenaza.  
\- ¿Y eso porqué? - la rubia no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar.  
\- Tus ofensas hacía mi no hacen más que acumularse, Clarke del pueblo celeste, y mi paciencia tiene un límite - amenazó finalmente la comandante.  
\- Te ofendes porque tu quieres, comandante, recuerda que tu y yo somos iguales, tu lideras a tu pueblo, yo lidero al mio - respondió levantando la cabeza con orgullo.  
\- ¡Un pueblo que ha sido liberado gracias a mi y a mi pueblo, que come y tiene donde dormir gracias a mi! - gritó con furia Lexa.  
\- ¿Pero que te has creído? ¡Yo también luché, fui yo quien te propuse la alianza, quien organizó el plan, gracias a mi se liberaron cientos de terrestres encerrados y torturados por los hombres de Montain Wheather! - Clarke había empezado a caminar hacia Lexa mientras le gritaba con toda su rabia, rabia que tenía contenida desde esa mañana. - Me acusas de ofenderte, pero eres tu la que me ofende una y otra vez con tus actos y tus normas.  
\- ¡Pues si no te gustas mis normas, creo que tu pueblo y el mío deberían de tomar caminos separados!  
\- ... - Clarke no supo que contestar.  
\- Por eso te he hecho llamar. - Lexa se sentó otra vez en la cama e intentó calmarse. Poco a poco, su lado frío y racional volvió a aparecer - Creo que lo mejor es que tu y tu pueblo volváis con los vuestros. Se acabaron de está manera los disputas y las ofensas. Dos líderes que están aliados no pueden estar enfrentándose y humillándose mutuamente. Eso les hace débiles frente a su pueblo y no lo puedo permitir - sentenció.

Clarke se quedó unos segundos incrédula, mientras su cabeza intentaba analizar lo que Lexa le acababa de decir. Lexa la quería fuera, fuera de su vida, fuera de su corazón, para poder así ser la líder que quería ser. El vacío que tenía en el interior se hizo más grande, e inmediatamente se volvió a transformar en furia.  
\- ¡Hablas de humillación mutua, pero yo nunca te he humillado. Te he retado o he estado en desacuerdo contigo pero nunca te he humillado como me has humillado tu a mi!  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó perpleja la comandante.  
-¡Joder! ¡Fuiste tu la que se marchó por la mañana dejándome sola en la cama! ¡Desnuda! - explotó la líder celeste sin poder contenerse más.

Dos lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Clarke, así que antes de romper a llorar por completo, salió todo lo rápido que pudo de la tienda de la comandante, dejándola boquiabierta y sin palabras. Empezó a correr hacía su tienda, cuando se chocó contra Octavia. Esta vio que Clarke estaba a punto de desmoronarse, así que la miró con expresión de "aquí no", la cogió de la muñeca y la metió dentro de la tienda. Una vez refugiadas, la joven líder la abrazó y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Octavia la abrazó intentándola consolar y haciendo que se calmase. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, Clarke le explicó todo lo que había sucedido con Lexa, desde el beso, pasando por la noche de hacía dos días, hasta la última discusión que acababan de tener. La joven guerrera la escuchó en silencio hasta que acabó su relato.

\- Déjame preguntarte una cosa Clarke - le dijo suavemente mientras la acariciaba el pelo - ¿le dijiste en algún momento que la quieres?  
\- ... - la rubia se quedó unos segundos callada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas -No... pero... di por hecho que después de la noche que pasamos juntas, ya sabes, se... sobreentendería... - dijo al fin.  
\- Ay Clarke - Octavia tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar la ingenuidad de su amiga - sí algo he aprendido con Lincon, es que los terrestres no tienen el mismo concepto que nosotros respecto a las relaciones. No están acostumbrados al juego y a las indirectas Clarke. Lexa te demostró lo que sentía por ti, pero tu la rechazaste, piensa que si no se lo dijiste claro, lo más seguro es que ella no sepa que significó lo de anoche para ti.  
\- Pero... ella no me quiere Octavia... o me quiere, pero prefiere renunciar a ello para poder seguir siendo quien ha sido hasta ahora, la líder despiadada.  
\- ¿Estás segura de ello? Por lo que yo he visto, Lexa te quiere, pero como cree que no puedo tenerte, te aleja...

Clarke se quedó pensando en todo lo que le acababa de decir su amiga, pero aún así le costaba creer que la comandante cambiase solo por ella, que realmente la quisiera de tal manera como para derribar las murallas y las creencias que tanto le habían costado levantar. Al final, Clarke agradeció a su amiga todo lo que le había dicho, pero aun así no tenía esperanzas de que lo que había dicho Octavia fuese verdad. Con el mayor tacto que pudo, volvió a darle las gracias y le dijo que quería estar sola, así que la acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda. Cuando abrió la tela para dejarla salir, vio que Lexa estaba a unos metros de su tienda, por unos segundos pudo ver en su mirada tristeza y preocupación. Antes de irse, Octavia le guiñó el ojo a la rubia en señal "te lo dije". Clarke se quedó clavada en el umbral mientras la comandante se acercaba a paso apresurado hacia ella. Al llegar a su altura, la agarró del codo y la volvió a meter en la tienda. La rubia se quedó mirando con expresión interrogante a la otra por su acción.

\- Siento mucho si el otro día te hice sentir humillada... - le espetó de golpe. Como se había limpiado las pinturas de guerra, Clarke pudo observar que se había sonrojado levemente, aunque se recompuso rápidamente. - Hum - carraspeó para poder continuar mientras le soltaba el codo - Creo que al menos te mereces una disculpa antes de que os vayáis.  
\- No Lexa, no vamos a irnos, no voy a irme - le clavó la mirada desafiante.  
\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que deseas, Clarke del pueblo celeste? - le contestó con una mirada igual.

En ese momento Clarke recordó las palabras de Octavia, si al menos algo de lo que le había dicho era cierto, esta era su última oportunidad para saberlo.

\- Deja que esta vez te responda más claro... - empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a ella - lo que deseo... - otro paso - lo que quiero... - un último paso - a quien quiero, es a ti - terminó de decir a unos milímetros del rostro del la otra chica - El amor no es debilidad Lexa, es fortaleza, tu me has hecho más fuerte y juntas podemos ser más fuertes...

En ese momento todas las barreras que la comandante había intentado construir otra vez se cayeron como un castillo de naipes. La expresión de sus ojos mientras observaba el rostro y los ojos azules que tenia a milímetros se descongeló por completo. Agarró a Clarke por el cuello y  
se fundió con ella en un ardiente beso. Una pasión desenfrenada volvió a apoderarse de ellas, pero esta vez había algo más, había también el amor que ahora eran conscientes de que existía, que siempre había existido, pero que hasta ese momento no habían podido reconocer.

\- Ai hod yu in*, Clarke – dijo Lexa cuando se separaron unos segundos para poder recuperar la respiración, con su frente pegada a la de Clarke.

Volvieron a hacerse el amor, con pasión, deseo y a la vez ternura. Sus cuerpos se volvieron a fundir, y sus corazones latieron como uno solo, llenos otra vez de aquello que habían perdido, pero que habían vuelto a encontrar en los brazos de la otra. Quizás el amor fuese debilidad en el mundo exterior y no podían permitírselo, pero juntas, sabían que podían ser débiles la una con la otra.

* Te quiero


End file.
